Meeting of the Wolf Princess
by JapanAnime
Summary: What well happen if I Meet Princess Mononoke and me and my Friend Make this one up


**Meeting of the Wolf Princess**

**One bright, sunny day, Lisa and Lugia decided to take a little trip across the sky. Feeling the cool wind flow through her light blue hair almost made Lisa forget the hot temperature. As they slowly rose higher and higher, Lisa spotted the forest below. "Hey, Lugia. Take me down there," She said.  
Luiga didn't turn his head or open his mouth to respond to her. Instead, he used his telepathic abilities to communicate to her. He said, "No, Lisa. Your father asked me to take you back home."  
Lisa, really wanting to go into the forest, made the cutest yet pleading sound in her voice. She knew Lugia wouldn't be able to say no to her when she did that. She batted her light blue eyes as she said, "Please? For me?"  
Lugia looked over his shoulder before shaking his head. He didn't know why he always gave in. He slowly began to descend into the forest. What harm could it do?**

**As he landed, Lisa hopped down and slowly began walking. That's when she spotted a girl with beautiful blue hair but she was really a princess. Perhaps she was lost. She walked up to her with the kindest smile as she spoke. "Hi. Are you lost?"  
Princess Mononoke looked at her with her blue eyes. She didn't look very happy to see Lisa. "Who are you and what are you doing in my forest?" She took out her bow and arrow and was about to shoot Lisa when Lugia jumped and landed between the two.  
He made a deep growl as he stared at the girl who would dare harm Lisa. She lowered her bow and arrow as she eyed the large creature. "This animal… he's yours?" Because Lisa was too afraid to speak, she simply nodded her head in response. Princess Mononoke still held the bow and arrow in her hands but it wasn't aimed at Lisa or Lugia. They didn't look evil. Perhaps she had misjudged them. "You're not a demon, are you?"  
Lisa smiled and shook her head. "No, but I do have demon friends. They're nice. By the way, what's your name? I'm Queen Lisa." The girl didn't care about her other friends. As long as she wasn't a demon, she wouldn't kill her but she still didn't trust them. She eyed the girl as she introduced herself. "I'm Princess Mononoke."  
Just then Toboe and Kiba jumped out of a bush. They growled as Kiba spoke to Lisa. "Queen Lisa, are you ok?" As Lisa was about to answer, two light blue wolves and a huge white wolf jumped out and stood in front of the princess. She knew there was a lot of tension between her animals and Lisa's'. Maybe if they talked a bit the tension would lessen.**

**As they made and uneasy treaty, Princess Mononoke and Lisa began walking in the forest and that's when the princess asked the question that had been on her mind, "Who are you and why are here? You have no reason to come here. You're nothing but a selfish human."  
Just as Lisa was about to defend herself, her father, Mewtwo and her mother, which was an angel, appeared before her. They figured Lisa would disobey them and come to the forest anyway.  
Her father hugged her a moment before looking at her, "Lisa, why are you here? You know you can't come here."  
Lisa smiled as he hugged her father. "I just wanted to take a stroll through the forest," She smiled at her father before she turned and pointed toward the young princess. "Daddy, that's Princess Mononoke."  
Mewtwo was so relieved to have his daughter back that he picked her up and held him in his arms while completely ignoring the other girl.  
Dizzy, her mother came beside Mewtwo to make sure her daughter was not injured, "Are you okay, Lisa?" She looked at Lisa before she turned to the wolves. "Did that wolf hurt you? How dare you touch my daughter!"  
Princess Mononoke got into a fighting stance when Mewtwo loudly growled at her. She quickly pulled back on the arrow she had placed in her bow and looked at all of them with hot fire in her eyes. "My wolves have done nothing to her. I want both of you and your demon daughter out here."  
Dizzy stood her ground and didn't stand down from the arrow that threatened to injure her family. "My daughter is not a demon, Princess Mononoke. She's a half-human/half pokemon and if my daughter wants to make friends in this forest then so be it. The forest does not belong to you."  
Mewtwo continued growling as he held his daughter close to him. "I DON'T WANT MY DAUGHTER NEAR THAT GIRL OR HER WOLVES!  
Dizzy then started to get a little mad, She was trying to make peace between them but Mewtwo wasn't willing to cooperate. She opened her wings wide as she turned to her husband. "Excuse me, but if my daughter wants to be friends with her she can." Mewtwo wasn't about to listen to reason.  
He saw the princess as a danger and wanted nothing to do with her. "NEVER!"  
Princess Mononoke continued to hold her weapon in her hands. She didn't want any of them here.  
San, her other wolf daughter, was quite timid and didn't like to be around people she didn't know. She looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Mother, when will they be gone?"  
The large white wolf went up to her daughter and gently nuzzled her. "There, there. Don't cry, daughter. They'll be gone soon." She looked up at Princess Mononoke. "Come on. Let's leave them. I'm sure if we leave they'll have no reason to stay in the forest."  
Princess Mononoke still didn't trust them but she'd do it for her mother. "All right. Let's go." She got on the large white wolf and the wolf family took off into the deep lush forest.  
Seeing that they left, Mewtwo decided it was time for them to leave as well. "Come on. Let's get out of here." He held Lisa as they took to the skies and disappeared into big fluffy clouds.**

**Later that night as she was downstairs, Lisa asked her father a question. "Daddy, why won't you let me be her friend?  
He sighed as he gently looked at while he tried to find he right words to tell her. "Lisa... because she is the daughter of a wolf and I don't want you to talking to her. Wolves are dangerous and you could have been hurt today."  
Lisa looked at him but she was still quite puzzled. "But I wasn't hurt so why can't I talk to her?"  
Mewtwo had finally lost his patience with her. He was still angry that she had disobeyed him and that that wolf girl had threatened his life. He quickly stood up and shouted at her. "BECAUSE I AM YOUR FATHER AND I SAID SO!"  
Lisa was so scared that she ran up to her room with tears in her eyes. She slammed the door and gently wept on her bed.  
Mewtwo sighed and rubbed his forehead. He didn't mean to yell at her. Just as he was about to go up to her room, Dizzy placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
"Don't worry. I'll talk to her." She walked up to Lisa's door, gently knocked on it, and went inside. She shut the door and slowly sat on her bed. "Lisa, my sweet daughter, your father didn't mean to yell at you," She gently patted her back as Lisa started to calm down. "He's scared that he'll lose you when you go into the forest."  
Lisa sighed, sat up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "But why doesn't he like it when I want to talk to her?"  
Dizzy gently sighed and knew that this day had finally come. It was time to tell her daughter the story she had kept hidden from her all these years. She was so nervous and scared that she almost didn't tell her. "You see a long time ago just before you were born, your father was taking his cloned pokemon to a far away place but then he decided to take a little detour. He went down to a land where it was green and wet with life. That's when God saw him and that's where he met Moro, the large white wolf. But, she wasn't too happy about him being there or for bringing his pokemon. They fought and fought and they almost killed each other. Then she said this, "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU HERE AGAIN! IF YOU DO, I WILL KILL YOU!" That's why your father is worried when you go to the forest and why he doesn't want you there." After a while of silence, Dizzy smiled at her. "Feel better?"  
Lisa nodded her head and hugged her. Dizzy smiled, hugged, and kissed her cheek. "All right. It's time for you to go to sleep." She tucked Lisa in and kissed her once more. "Good night."  
Lisa smiled as she looked up at her. "Good night, Mommy."  
Dizzy turned out the light and left her room. But Lisa couldn't sleep. She wanted answers and the only way she was going to get them was to go back to the woods and that's exactly what she did.**

**As she walked in the creepy forest, she began hearing noises. "Hello? Is someone there?" She walked for a bit when she saw a big shadow. She didn't know what it was because it was quite dark. When the shadow came into view, she realized that it was the princess and her two brothers. She hid behind a tree but her tail gave her away.  
They ran up to her to see how it was and when they did, her brothers softly growled. One of her brothers stepped in front of the wolf girl. "Why are you did you come back here? We don't want you here."  
Lisa felt nervous but she wasn't about to run away. "I want to help you."  
The other wolf huffed and looked at Lisa. "How can you help us?"  
The princess looked at her brothers and felt quite irritated. " Stop it! Maybe she can help us. What do you think, mother?"  
Moro came out of the shadows and stood before her children. She was looked so wise as her fur shone in the moon's silvery light. "Yes, even though she is the daughter of a pokemon that I despise… it's no reason for me to take my anger out on her." She gently walked up to Lisa and stopped. She smiled and gently licked her cheek. "I know she won't harm us. Now, if you want to help us then come. There's an evil presence and we don't have much time."  
As they were about to leave, Moro heard a voice. It was Okkoto, the pig demon. He always loved to see things suffer. "Moro, what do you think you're doing. She's a human. She won't last very long in the fight."  
Moro turned to him with an icy voice. "Don't try and act like you're concerned. I know your tricks, Okkoto. Stay away from her and from us. If you touch them, I'll kill you." Moro turned again and ran off with her children and Lisa behind her. It took them hours to get up the mountain and when they were halfway there, half of the day was already gone. Their home was in the mountains but they mainly stayed in the forest. That's when Moro decided to have a conversation with Lisa. "You know, your father and I had a fight before you were born. I didn't know if he was going to destroy our home. That's happened to us many times and I wasn't about to let it happen this time but I didn't kill him. I decided to let him go. Now, that I've met his daughter I know that you're good and I want to apologize for my sons and daughter for trying to kill you. Will you accept my apology?"  
Lisa smiled and nodded at her. "Yes, I do." That night as they slept, Lisa was awoken by gunshots. She found Moro looking down the side of the mountain. "Moro, what's going on?"  
Moro looked back at her. "The evil has finally found us. Lisa, I need you to watch over my children. Protect them for me." She looked at them one last time and jumped down toward the awaiting danger.  
Lisa hoped that Moro would be okay. She went back to Moro's children and quietly watched over them.  
At the first rays of the sun, Princess Mononoke and her brothers awoke to find their mother gone. Something was wrong. The girl looked at Lisa with fear in her eyes and worry in her heart. "My mother. Where is she?"  
Just as Lisa was about to answer, Moro pulled herself up the cliff and fell down upon a ledge that was right below them. She was covered with cuts and her once snowy fur was now a deep bloody red.  
San smelled the blood, got up and looked down. She gasped when she saw her mother. "MOTHER!" She jumped down next to her as well as her brothers, her other sister, and Lisa. San looked over her. "ARE YOU OKAY! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!"  
As her sons helped her on her feet, she tried to reassure her daughter. " Don't worry. I'll be fine." Then she fell again. She wasn't fine. She was hurt really bad.  
Lisa and Princess Mononoke placed Moro on her sons' back while San spoke. "We can take her to God. He'll heal her."  
Lisa looked at San. "Let me carry her. I'll take her right to Him." San nodded her head as the princess gently placed her mother in Lisa's arms. San continued to look at Lisa. "Please be careful."  
Lisa nodded her head, opened her wings, and gently flew up where San said God resided. She flew up to a beautiful placed where there was a crystal clear lake, trees, a meadow, and flowers. Lisa laid Moro beside the lake and waited. Then he appeared before Lisa. It shocked and scared her but she didn't run away. He was shining bull animal and the light that he gave off was so bright that it almost blinded Lisa. The light went over Moro and then it disappeared and so did the animal. Moro got up and shook her fur. All of her cuts and the blood that soaked her fur were gone.  
Just as Moro's children got up there, San ran up to Moro and hugged her. "Mother, are you ok?"  
Her mother smiled. "Yes, child. I'm ok now."  
Lisa smiled and suddenly heard a voice.  
"LISA!" It was Mewtwo. He flew down beside her and was so angry with her that he didn't know what to do. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE!"  
Lisa was getting nervous again. She didn't like it when her father yelled at her. " I-I'm sorry, Daddy."  
Moro then broke free from San's grip and walked up to him. "Wait, Mewtwo. Don't be angry with her. She just wanted to be with her friend. Our feud has gone all for far too long. We shouldn't let our hatred with one another stop our children from being together. Let their love and friendship with one another destroy our anger. Let them be friends. Look how happy they are." Moro and Mewtwo looked at them.  
Lisa and Princess Mononoke smiled at each other. They wanted more than anything to be friends but it would be up to Mewtwo if he'd let them.  
After thinking things over, he smiled. He realized that he and Moro were just being silly. All of these years they were fighting over something so stupid and petty. He nodded his head at Lisa. "You and Princess Mononoke can be friends."  
The two girls squealed with joys as they hugged each other. Moro smiled as she looked at Mewtwo. "Looks like my daughter has a new best friend."  
He smiled at Moro when Lisa ran up and hugged him. "Thank you, Daddy!" He gently hugged his daughter and continued smiling at her. Lisa left his side and hugged her new friend once more. Things couldn't have been better.**

**The End**


End file.
